princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands
Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands is a 2010 action-adventure game developed by Ubisoft. Contrary to 2008's installment, The Forgotten Sands is set in the Sands of Time story- and timeline, taking place between Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time and Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. Visiting his brother's kingdom following his adventure in Azad, the Prince finds the royal palace under siege from a mighty army bent on its destruction, and to unlock the hidden power within: Solomon's Army. When the decision is made to use the ancient power of the Sand in a desperate gamble to save the kingdom from total annihilation, the Prince will embark on an epic adventure in which he will learn to bear the mantle of true leadership, and discover that great power often comes with a great cost. Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands was released on Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS and Playstation Portable systems e.g in May 18, 2010. It has been rated teen (T) by ESRB, 16+ by PEGI, 12 by BBFC, PG by OFLC. 'Plot' The game starts off with the Prince riding through a desert on his horse, on a quest to see his brother, Malik, and learn about leadership from him. When the Prince arrives at Malik's kingdom, he finds it under attack by an army who are attempting to breach the treasure vaults for a great power known as "Solomon's Army". The Prince charges in to the city, and tracks Malik to the still untaken treasure vaults. Here, Malik proposes that he is fighting a losing battle, and needs to rely on a last resort or be forced to retreat. The Prince strongly objects, but Malik releases Solomon's Army using a magical seal. Solomon's Army is an assortment of different creatures, all made of sand. The Prince and Malik both manage to obtain halves of the seal used to unleash the army, protecting them from being turned into sand statues, which was the fate of the rest of the kingdom. The seals also allow them to absorb the power of the enemies they defeat. Malik is separated from the Prince, who finds a portal to the domain of Razia, a Djinn. Razia tells the Prince that the only way to reimprison Solomon's Army is to reunite both halves of the seal used to bind them. Razia gives the Prince special powers, and has him set out to find Malik, and the other half of the seal. When the Prince finds Malik, he isn't interested in stopping Solomon's Army, but instead wants to destroy it and use its power to become a more powerful leader. The Prince finds Razia again, and asks her about this, and she proposes it's an effect of absorbing too much of the power of Solomon's Army, and that the power she gave the Prince offered him protection from this effect. The Prince again sets out to find Malik, but this time to forcibly take his half of the seal, but Malik is stronger and manages to escape. Pursuing Malik again, the Prince finds Ratash, the leader of Solomon's Army, pursuing anyone in possession of the seal. After the Prince outruns him, he concludes Ratash must now be chasing Malik, and so sets out to aid him. The Prince arrives in the throne room to find Malik and Ratash fighting, and he aids Malik. The Prince and Malik seem to kill Ratash, and Malik absorbs his power, shattering his half of the seal. Malik then runs off, seemingly in a hysterical fit, using some of Ratash's powers to escape. The Prince pursues him, and again finds Razia instead. Razia explains that Ratash cannot be killed by any ordinary sword, and that what actually happened was quite different than what the Prince saw. Ratash has actually killed Malik, and possessed his body. The Prince doesn't believe this, and sets out to find the Djinn Sword, which Razia says can kill Ratash. Along the way, the Prince chases Malik, now also Ratash, witnessing Ratash gaining so much power back, that he can mutate Malik's body back to his original form, albeit with a more blue-gold color-schemed body that recalls Malik's armor as opposed to his original red-gold. The Prince loses a battle to Ratash and, convinced his brother is in fact dead now, finds the Djinn Sword. With this sword, the Prince again sets out to find Ratash. When he does, Ratash is now gigantic, literally fed by the sandstorm which has come over the palace. Despite this, the Prince uses the sword to kill Ratash, and when the sandstorm and battle both subside, he finds Malik laying next to him, dying. Malik says to tell their father that Prince will be a mighty leader, then dies. The Prince then sets out to inform his father of Malik's death. 'Wii' Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands was released for the Wii on May 18, 2010 in North America, and May 20, 2010 in Europe. It was developed by Ubisoft Quebec exclusively for the Wii. The game features a completely different storyline and setting from other versions, as well as gameplay mechanics, as the game makes use of the Wii's motion control as well as conventional buttons. While other versions of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands feature powers such as water or time manipulation to aid the player, the Wii version has its own unique set of powers: It features a "Sand ring," which serves as a grip which the player can deploy in certain areas on walls; a "Sand pillar," which acts like an elevator the player can deploy in certain places on the ground; and a "Sand bubble," which the player can deploy in midair to act a safety net, breaking the player's fall and suspending them there. The Wii version of the game also features local multiplayer, in which a second player can aid the first player by freezing on-screen enemies or traps for them, or helping to unlock secret areas. Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands for the Wii also features some bonus content, such as unlockable in-game character skins, art galleries, developer diaries, bonus levels, and the original 1992 version of ''Prince of Persia''. The game received generally favorable reviews, having received a 78/100 at reviewer aggregate Metacritic, and it is popularly referred to as having last generation graphics and dull combat, but was generally praised for its unique and creative game play mechanics. 'Reception' The game received positive reviews on PS3, XBOX 360 and PC. Its main criticism was overly simple combat and short length. The PS3 version received a score of 7.0 from Videogamer, 7.5 from Gamespot, and an 8.0 from IGN and IGN UK. The Wii exclusive version also was well received, scoring an 8.0 from IGN, 8.0 from Nintendo Power's June 2010 issue and 84% from Official Nintendo Magazine. Particular praise was given by all three magazines to Graphics, Sound, complex level design and the "Sand Power" move set, the combat system was generally considered too basic, and the game camera occasionally annoyingly constrictive. 'Trivia' *There is a PlayStation3 Trophy/Xbox 360 Achievement called "This is Persia!" for kicking enemies off a high point. It is clearly a parody of the line shouted by Leonidas to the Persian messenger: "This is Sparta!" in the movie 300. 'Characters' PS3/XBOX 360/PC *Prince - Fresh from his adventures in Azad, the Prince is now stuck in a new epic adventure. *Malik - The Prince's older brother, who unwisely releases the Sand army to save his kingdom. *Razia - A mysterious woman and queen of the Marid, who endows the Prince with control over water. *King Solomon (mentioned) - The ruler of the empire, and ally to Razia. *Ratash - The main antagonist, an Ifrit who attacks the Kingdom of Malik. WII *Prince - Fresh from his adventures in Azad, the Prince is now stuck in a new epic adventure *Zahra - A female ginie that the Prince bought in a market *The Beast - A grotesque creature that the prince will have to chase *The Sorceress/Nasreen - The main antagonist, an evil creature that controls the magic vine called the Haoma PSP *Prince - Fresh from his adventures in Azad, the Prince is now stuck in a new epic adventure *Helem - One of the "Sisters of Time", she will help the Prince throughout his journey *Ahihud - The main antagonist, mightiest of the fire spirits, he'll try to kill the Prince because of a prophecy 'Gallery' Image:PrinceWeb.png|http://prince-of-persia.us.ubi.com/ Image:PoP_TFS.png|Logo Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_1.jpg|Screenshot 1 (X-box 360)http://www.ign.com Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_2.jpg|Screenshot 2 (X-box 360)http://www.ign.com Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_3.jpg|Screenshot 3 (X-box 360)http://www.ign.com Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_4.jpg|Screenshot 4 (X-box 360)http://www.ign.com Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_5.jpg|Screenshot 5 (X-box 360)http://www.ign.com Image:Forgotten_Sands_Screenshot_6.jpg|Screenshot 6 (X-box 360)http://www.ign.com Image:Wii Screen Shot 1.jpg|Screenshot (Wii) Image:Wii Screen Shot 2.jpg|Screenshot (Wii) Image:Prince of Persia the Forgotten Sands.jpg Image:Water_acrobatics.jpg 'Trailer' thumb|left|500px Category:Games Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:The Forgotten Sands Characters